Pour une fois le Grand Méchant ne perd pas
by starck29
Summary: Et si Harry Potter n'allait jamais à Poudlard et que Lord Voldemort gagnait la guerre et asservissait le monde magique anglais ?


_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

_Et voici un nouvel OS, au départ juste un drabble écrit lors d'un atelier d'écriture sur le serveur discord Plumes en sucre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

**Pour une fois, le Grand Méchant ne perd pas**

Harry Potter n'alla jamais à Poudlard. En effet, peu avant son onzième anniversaire, quelqu'un s'était introduit dans le château de Poudlard et avait effacé son nom du registre. Bien évidemment, le professeur Dumbledore se posa bien évidemment des questions et se rendit donc au Ministère de la magie.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite, professeur Dumbledore ?

\- C'est au sujet de l'un de mes futurs élèves, ou plutôt, de son absence.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez parler de monsieur Potter. Je vous sers une tasse de thé ?

\- Volontier Cornélius, il s'agit bien de Monsieur Potter oui. Il n'est plus sur les registres de Poudlard.

\- Malheureusement, commença le ministre en lui donnant sa tasse, monsieur Potter est cracmol. C'est probablement dû au sortilège de la mort qui a ricoché sur lui.

\- C'est … vous en êtes certains ?

\- Malheureusement oui.

\- C'est une bien triste nouvelle que vous m'apportez là Cornélius.

\- J'en est consciente, que comptez-vous faire pour lui ?

\- Rien du tout, il serait cruel de lui montrer notre monde alors qu'il ne pourra jamais en faire parti.

\- Vous avez raison, professeur, comme toujours.

Ce que le directeur, ne savait pas, c'était que le Ministre lui avait menti sur toute la ligne. C'était la sous-secrétaire de Fudge, Dolores Jane Ombrage, qui avait effacé le nom du registre grâce à un ancien sort d'une magie oubliée.

L'année suivante, le monstre de la chambre des secrets fut réveillé, ce qui conduisit à la mort de la jeune Ginny Weasley et à la condamnation de Hagrid au baiser du détraqueur, pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas davantage commis que cinquante ans plus tôt. Voldemort ressuscité, le chaos s'abattit sur le monde sorcier. L'Ordre du Phénix était bien incapable de faire face à ce nouveau Seigneur des ténèbres et à ses légions de sorciers, loups-garous, vampires et géants.

\- J'ai perdu presque toute mon équipe dans cette attaque Albus, s'énerva Alastor Maugrey, il nous faut Potter pour le vaincre : cracmol ou pas.

\- Ce n'est pas possible Alastor.

\- Au diable ses sentiments Albus, si nous ne faisons rien Voldemort nous tuera un par un.

\- Ce que je veux dire Alastor, c'est qu'il est mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit Albus ? lui demanda Minerva horrifiée

_Flashback_

_\- Les phares des voitures de police illuminaient la banlieue de Londres cette nuit-là Albus. Ils l'avaient retrouvé dans une forêt, non loin d'ici, mort. Vous savez Albus, il était connu par les voisins pour être un adolescent difficile, bagarreur et idiot. Son oncle et sa tante l'avaient mit à Saint-Brutus, c'était de là que viennent les traces de coups sur son corps. C'est un établissement pour les cas désespérés, et ils n'hésitent pas à se servir d'une canne sur eux. Vous savez ce que je pense de ces méthodes Albus._

_\- Et qu'a donné l'enquête de voisinage Arabella ?_

_\- Rien du tout, la police en a donc conclu à une fugue qui se serait tragiquement finie. Ils vont l'enterrer demain, aux côtés de sa famille moldue. Si vous voulez récupérer son corps …_

_\- Non, la coupa-t-il, il a toujours grandi ici, alors il faut le laisser reposer ici._

_Le directeur de Poudlard avait considérablement pâli, et sa voix était cassée._

_Fin du Flashback_

La police ayant conclu à une fugue ayant mal tournée, les Dursley ne furent inquiétés pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

En l'espace d'un an, la moitié des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient morts. Le Ministère était tombé, gangrené de l'intérieur par les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius Malefoy était devenu le nouveau ministre, et suite à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Ombrage était devenue la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

Dumbledore était mort lorsque les mangemorts avaient attaqués leur quartier général. Il avait vaillamment affronté Bellatrix Lestrange En combat singulier. Mais la folle était totalement imprévisible et elle avait réussi à le blesser mortellement grâce à un enchaînement de sortilèges vicieux. Puis elle l'acheva avec un sectumsempra et le laissa se vider de son sang.

Luna était revenue à Poudlard pour effectuer sa troisième année. Elle n'avait pas eut trop le choix malheureusement, son père n'avait pas les moyens de l'envoyer à Durmstrang ou à Beauxbâtons. Elle s'était installée toute seule dans un wagon, cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Ginny était morte. Elle était seule désormais, sans amis à Poudlard. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle remarqua qu'au lieu des cinq tables habituelles, il y en avait neuf désormais. Et sur le mur de la salle, juste à côté de la porte, un petit texte était inscrit dans un cadre en bois, il disait : "_Décret d'éducation n°24 : les filles et les garçons n'ont plus le droit de s'asseoir à la même table et de se tenir à moins de dix centimètres les uns des autres._"

Des voix commencèrent à se faire entendre parmi les élèves pour dénoncer ce fait. Juste à côté, Luna remarqua deux autres décrets d'éducation. Le premier rétablissait l'usage des châtiments corporels sur les élèves, et le second dissolvait la totalité des clubs et associations de Poudlard.

Dès le premier soir, Rusard eu plusieurs élèves dans son bureau pour manquement au règlement, et qu'il pouvait punir comme bon lui semblait. Parmis eux se trouvait Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, deux Gryffondors qui avaient un an de plus qu'elle. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent le lendemain matin, ils avaient de grosses marques rouges au niveau des poignets.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ai arrivé ? leur demanda Neville

\- Rusard nous as suspendu au cachot par les poignets, durant toute la nuit.

Le lion avait un visage choqué suite à la réponse de son camarade. Les prochaines années allaient être particulièrement longues.

Ils avaient perdus, le camp des ténèbres avait gagné. Hermione quitta le monde sorcier à Noël de cette année-là, sans jamais y revenir.


End file.
